2014.08.11 - Cities Collide - Part 6
Hank does not understand Jack's limits, but he says he can not go past the hydroponic lab where the Moloids are growing emergency food supplies, using some kind of fungus to break down stolen metal to use as fertilizer for the Lichens they re growing. Still, the main farms are beyond that, and that seems to be where the problem lies. With Jack's departure Hank is unfortunately on his own... with no one to talk to. So it's like every late night in the lab. So Hank just turns and continues on. So far not meeting any resistance from the Moloids or whatever else may be lurking down here. Thankfully he doesn't require much in the way of lighting given his enhanced senses and night vision. He does take his time though... being sure to investigate anything that looks out of sorts before moving on. Eventually he'll reach the main farms though. There is a smell that is getting stronger as Hank approaches the farms, it smells like decaying vegetation. As he enters the first farm chamber, he can see that the section he enters in from seems to be still producing, but there is some kind of wall that has been erected blocking off a large part of the farm, the smell seems to be coming from the far side. Beast wrinkles his nose and covers it for a bit as he adjusts to the smell. It smells like a compost heap.. or worse. But since the Moloids were already producing fertilizer in the hydroponics area for the farms, it leaves him wondering if that's indeed what it is. Hank approaches the wall slowly, just in case there's something nasty lurking behind it. One never can be too careful after all. The wall is fairly short. He can look over it without trouble. It seems to be a field of dead lichens. They were planted in rows, but have fallen and stated to decompose. It looks like the rot spread from an opening in the far wall. If he has the tools, he might be able to find out what killed the lichens. If he does not have them, he might find them back in the hydroponics lab. "Note to self... travel science lab if I'm going to keep having unexpected adventures." He does have some equipment with him, but none specialized to this particular task. He bounds over the wall and checks out the opening on the far wall. If he doesn't see an immediate cause, he'll scoop up some samples of the lichens and will depart. Heading back to the hydroponics lab to examine the lichens with what equipment the Moloids have available. The opening in the far wall seems to lead to a nearly identical farm, but one in a worse state of decay. He thinks there is also an opening in the far wall of that farm, but it seems more ragged, like a crack rather than something man (or Moloid) made. He quickly locates a wide range of equipment, some familiar, other parts baffling. Beast rubs his chin at the evidence of the rot progressively getting worse the deeper into the farms you go. Clearly the Moloids ran into something that caused spreading contamination. Likely when burrowing for a new water supply for the crops. Or something manmade from above is leaking down into the area. So it's back to the hydroponics area to put together a makeshift lab space and examine the crops. Cobbling it together with his own equipment he brought down with him for a pretty functional set-up. "Now.... let's see what there is to see." It is fairly easy to determine he source of the problem. Lichen is made of fungus and algae, living in symbiosis. Something is killing the Fungus, and the Algae can not survive without it. Determining what is killing he fungus will take a few tests. "Papa McCoy will be proud... I'm working on the farm again." Hank comments to himself... referring to his own humble upbringing. Though he has upgraded and left behind a few things for Mom and Dad to make life easier back home. Sucking on the tip of his tongue, Hank runs a few tests on the fungus. Zeroing in on what he's looking for to solve the Moloid's problems. Checking each one of his sample tests to deduce what the cause is. Though he has a few good theories already. It is clear that there is an artificial chemical involved. Actually, there are a number of them. The problem will be determining which one or which combination is causing the situation. Hank recognizes a few of the chemicals as identified hazardous wastes. "Looks like a leak or dumping." Hank notes to himself as he pulls out his S.W.O.R.D. communicator. He's deep under ground, but maybe the Peak can grab his signal and relay it to Fury or the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D., knock on wood. Hank repacks the rest of his equipment and prepares to head back to the farm. He'll likely need decontamination after exploring further... but he needs to locate the source of the problem. And if S.W.O.R.D. or S.H.I.E.L.D. can at least track his signal... he can lead them to the source of it above ground. There does not seem to be a way to get a good signal through from here. You are simply too far under ground for conventional radio wavelengths. There are some ULF waves that might work, but you would need a very long antennae to use those. On the other hand, is that crack he saw leads to some ind of shaft to the surface, then it could act as a wave guide... "At least I'm wearing my S.W.O.R.D. uniform." Though it doesn't cover his feet... so hopefully it's nothing too toxic. But with the rest of his equipment packed, Hank heads back towards the farm. And upon reaching it... instead of just looking into the crack in the wall he climbs through. And then heads for the crack on the far side of that chamber. Not crossing directly through the contaminated ground... just in case. As he gets closer he realizes the crack is actually fairly narrow, that the area around it is discolored by the seepage. Looking at it, he realizes this is the edge of a heat sealed deep well injection site. They probably did not know the subterraneans were down here. Something, possibly a minor earthquake, must have stressed the edge and caused the leak. There is probable, unfortunately, quite a lot of mixed chemicals still in the well, and possibly more being poured in. Beast runs a hand through his hair and grumps a little bit. "Well... this isn't good." Hank pulls out his communicator again and sets it to send a signal... hoping that the the crack will allow for his signal to be picked up. Sticking his hand with the communicator into the hole and activating it. Now to wait and see what happens. If he doesn't get through... then it's a long trek back and then arranging for a clean-up crew. At least he can can get a reading of his location to extrapolate with the grid above. Hank manages to pull up a weak signal, he can probably send a signal out, but it might not be very clear...he will have to set for slow transmit with high redundancy so that they can be sure they have the info. He has an idea roughly where he is at, but he does not think there is a registered Deep Well Injection site here. Beast makes the appropriate adjustments to his comm-unit... so that S.W.O.R.D./S.H.I.E.L.D. can pick up his signal. He'll have to wait til he gets a clear signal before he can fill them in on the details. But they should know to examine the site above where the signal is coming from. Once Hank has that and a read on his location he turns to return to where he split up with Jack. Pulling up a map of the city and layering over the locator signal that he sent. He should know exactly where to go when they get topside again. Now to find Jack... or at least someone. Jack Hawksmoor has left Moon Knight and headed back to where he met Hank...it's fortunate coincidence? Or maybe Hank reentering the city blipped on his radar. Either way, Hack will find him readily enough, leaning against the wall. "Find it?" Hank is fairly certain that the building above belongs to Roxxon Oil, a major and very unscrupulous energy company. The Beast does stand out in a crowd... even a city has to recognize that... right? Finding Jack again is a welcome sight... since it's someone he can bounce ideas off of and chit chat with while working. "I did. We've got a major contamination breach in the Moloid farms. Caused by what appears to be a breached deep well injection site. No doubt an illegal one... given who I assume is behind it. Roxxon Oil. Knowing how they skirt regulations whenever possible, they either caused the breach themselves or a tremor caused by it broke open the wall caused a serious environmental crisis... if you happen to live underground." Jack Hawksmoor frowns. "Well, if it's directly under New York or Gotham, I can seal it, but that won't do anything to stop Roxxon." The frown slowly shifts into a smirk. "You have evidence, right?" "Well... we have the proof in the Moloid farms and the cracked wall. I didn't grab any pictures or anything... but I doubt they'd be able to sneak in here and clean it up before people could collect evidence. I do have some samples of the crops and my own tests though." Hank rocks back and forth on his oversized feet. "Well... I have the location on my map overlay for topside. So why don't we head topside and see if our friends with the black vehicles and big guns got my signal.' "Works for me. Roxxon really needs to learn a lesson." Apparently Jack knows their rep too. He starts to head back to, well, where they came in. And Hank follows along... checking his comm-unit every so often to see when he regains a good signal. "You said you can seal it? You think you can do that from above? It didn't sound like you could make the journey to the site down here." Considering that you probably traveled several miles by the Moloid Podcar system, you are likely not still under New York or Gotham. However, there is a lot of inhabited areas on the Eastern Seaboard, it is probably at least under a suburban area of some kind "Depends on where it is. Until I look at the overlay, I can't tell you." Jack shakes his head. "I hate admitting it." Hank has a bit over a mile to walk to get to the pod station. Jack can easily go to where Angela is before he can reach that. Of course, it will mean interrupting her tea with the Mole Man... Which he will...well. First he'll show up in the area and look and see what's going on with that. Because he's not walking right in on a mayor, king, or whatever the guy's title actually is. Jack realizes that this area is actually quite well defended, if he were most anyone else, he would probably not be able to enter uninvited. As it is, he can persuade the city he belongs there, so all the defenses pretty much ignore him... Which means he's going to look for a good place to, well. Knock. He thinks that Mole Man deserves an update, in any case. Not like the guy could take him prisoner unless he wants to be. Jack knocks. The Mole Man looks over with a frown and demands, "How did you get here? Who are you?" Angela looks on calmly, ready in case things get violent, but not interrupting. "I'm with her," Jack explains. "But I and my...associate...have been investigating your agriculture problem. We found the culprit, and we're going to go do something about them." A promise he's confident he can make. If nothing else, SHIELD can make people's lives incredibly...difficult. Angela comments, "What they really need is a way to clean up the residual contaminants. Keeping it from getting worse and punishing those responsible is not going to save the Moloids from starvation." "Beast did a bunch of tests. We'll talk to him...see what he can come up with." Contaminants, of course, don't bother him...but he knows full well what they're doing to the Moloids. Angela says to the Mole Man, "I need to go and make certain that he matters we discussed are taken care of properly. You have been an excellent host, is there a more convenient way to come visit sometime?" The Mole Man grudgingly admits, "You can not solve the problem from here, I give you leave to depart." He presses a button and a small round object rises from the table, "This will function as compass to lead you to the nearest permanent entrance to my realm, use it when you wish to return." "You take it," Jack notes. Because, of course, he doesn't need it at all. And besides, he has a feeling Angela was the one it was being offered to. Angela takes up the object and says to Jack, "We have work to do. I guess we need to get to it." She frowns and then removes the amulet and places it into a wooden box. Her UMF costume transforms back into her street clothing. "Let's get out of here." He just hopes Hank can do something about the contamination. There are kids going hungry, after all. Angela follows Jack... Category:Log